


Blueberry

by cottonwoolsocks



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adrenaline, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Just Wants To Make His Baskets, Collapsing, Deceit is called Dee Because I Can, Desert Island, Desert Island Fic, Fever, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Break, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Recovery, Secret Injury, Sickfic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trembling, Whump, Whumptober 2019, field medicine, winded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonwoolsocks/pseuds/cottonwoolsocks
Summary: “Logan collapsed.”---The Sides are stranded on a desert island, and Logan is scratched by a poisonous plant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober 2019.  
Each chapter will be a different prompt, with six chapters/prompts overall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is:  
24\. Secret Injury
> 
> ...Patton needs to learn his berries.

“Lo! What about these blueberries?” asked Patton, reaching a hand towards what were indeed blue berries, but were not, in fact, blueberries.

Logan had crossed the clearing before he had fully processed the situation, catching Patton’s hand as the disturbance in the air disrupted the plant before them, dozens of tiny thorns suddenly springing upright from the stem and embedding themselves into Logan’s forearm. Logan winced as they cut into his skin, hissing quietly between his teeth as he moved to place himself between Patton and the plant.

The jungle seemed to pause for a moment, a surprise for the both of them as it was the first time anything had seemed truly silent since they had washed up here a week ago. But then a bird called, a tree rustled as something took flight, and everything began to shift around them once more.

Logan rounded on Patton, anger suddenly bubbling inside him as he drew himself to his full height, dropping Patton’s wrist in favour of throwing his hands skyward.

“What were you  _ thinking?  _ Handling unidentified plants? We are stranded on an island, in a  _ jungle _ may I add, we cannot risk fumbling around and blindly grabbing at everything we see!”

Patton lowered his head sadly, cowering away although he had one finger raised in question. “But, Lo, I thought they were blueberries—”

“ _ Blueberries?  _ Patton, blueberries do not, for one, have orange flowers! And they grow in clusters, not single berries! Do you know what grows in single berries?”

Logan paused as if expecting an answer, shoulders heaving with the effort of displeasure, and Patton shook his head minutely.

“ _ Nightshade! _ ” Logan exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. “Do you know the effects of nightshade? Eating it causes disruptions in the parasympathetic nervous system, which ultimately result in  _ death _ .”

Patton paled considerably. “I'm— I'm sorry, I didn't know—”

“ ‘Didn't know’ won't cut it if somebody dies!”

Patton’s lip trembled. Logan tried to reel in his temper.

Cautiously, carefully, and visibly worried he might rekindle Logan’s temper, Patton’s eyes shifted back to the plant in question, before mumbling uncertainly, “But, I thought nightshade flowers were purple.”

Logan was about to provide an informed retort in return, but the facts didn't come flowing out like they usually did. Instead, he stood with his mouth hanging open, staring in growing confusion at the plant as his mind remained doubtfully blank.

Patton was correct.

Logan suddenly felt very dizzy.

He stepped forward to examine the plant more closely.

The spines has retracted from the stem leaving an unassumingly smooth surface, but Logan knew better now, keeping his distance. He flexed his hand, feeling the sting of the wound beginning to ooze in after the initial adrenaline rush.

Sidling up behind him, Patton peered over his shoulder at the plant. “What is it?”

Logan was reluctant to say he didn't know. Although, “it appears to be a member of the solanaceae family.” Patton looked at him blankly. “Nightshade. However, I have never seen one with orange flowers—perhaps it is a hybrid native to these parts.” He pondered for a moment, before sighing with displeasure and taking a step back. “Perhaps it is time we head back. We should try and eat before nightfall, and we shouldn't leave the others waiting longer than is necessary.”

“Roger that!” said Patton, his quiet demeanour shifting immediately as he bounced back to where they had left the makeshift basket Virgil had woven, piled high enough with bananas, papaya and coconuts to last them at least two days in comfort. Logan has also considered that they could perhaps use the empty coconut shells as bowls and water containers, provided they were thick enough.

With Patton bouncing off ahead, Logan took a moment to examine his arm.

A small patch of thin scratches sullied his skin, seven or eight individual scratches visible of varying depths. It wasn't bleeding, but it stung when he touched it, a rolling nausea momentarily clouding his thoughts. He shook his head to banish the feeling before padding after Patton, holding his arm as elevated as he could in the least suspicious way he was able to try and save himself some of the discomfort. It was probably nothing, and he didn't want to worry Patton. Rotating his arm just a little backwards so as to hide the injury from Patton, he kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I will see and appreciate from afar!
> 
> [say hi to me on tumblr!](https://cottonwoolsocks.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt Prompt 3. Fever
> 
> Patton has... a day.

Patton was having a good day. 

“And I was thinking, ya know, maybe we could make teddies out of the leftover bedding? And then it will dry faster, too, ‘cause we can warm them up, so really it's a win-win, plus it'll give Remus something to do. Maybe I could pick out some flowers! I've already seen a few around that I think would work perfectly together. What do you think, Lo?”

A branch snapped decisively under Patton’s foot and he stumbled, the basket of foot teetering dangerously and almost scattering over the jungle floor. Righting himself, he smiled sheepishly, expecting a reprimand from Logan.

None came. He turned around.

Logan was standing a few feet back, looking very pale and clammy, and Patton wondered guiltily just how long he had been neglecting to spare a glance towards his friend. As Logan swayed slowly, this way and that, Patton began to feel a little dizzy just watching as Logan raised a hand to his head, blinking rapidly.

“Lo?”

Despite a second ago when he had heroically saved the contents of the basket from being lost to the jungle, the fruits were all but willingly cast to their previous grave as Patton lurched forward, catching Logan clumsily and almost buckling under the sudden weight.

“Lo? Are you alright? What's happening?”

Logan gasped arduously, eyes wide and alarmed. His body was warm to the touch, and the glazed look in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Patton. And now Patton was afraid, because if Logan was afraid, then there was something very worth being afraid of. Logan shook his head.

“What do I do? Are you sick? I think you have a fever. Do you want me to carry you back? Can you walk yourself?”

Logan’s eyes strained to look around, seeming to search for something, before they focused back on Patton’s fearful eyes. “Get Dee.”

“Dee? Is it bad? Can you breathe? I can't just leave you! I—”

Logan placed a trembling hand on Patton’s arm, trying to fix him with an authoritative gaze, which was proving difficult when he was having difficulty stopping his eyelids from falling closed.

Patton’s brow hardened, putting on his best Dad voice. “Okay. But you've gotta stay awake until I get back, you hear me? No snoozing, okay!”

And then he sat Logan up against the trunk of a tree, and began to run.

Patton was having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I will see and appreciate from afar!
> 
> [say hi to me on tumblr!](https://cottonwoolsocks.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13. Adrenaline
> 
> Virgil just wants to make his baskets in peace. Please. Just once.

Virgil looked up from weaving his third grass basket of the day, fully expecting to see Patton prancing from the undergrowth wearing an assortment of flowers, and Logan just behind him, looking thoughtful with just a hint of apprehension, as had been the custom since they washed up here four days ago. Instead, there was no Logan, and Patton looked like he'd just torn through a bush to get here.

Jumping up, he brushed fragments of leaf from his lap as he headed over to the other man to see who had managed to get stuck in a banana tree this time.

When Patton turned to face him and Virgil got a glimpse of his expression, his pace quickened considerably until he was stood beside him. Before he utter a single word, Patton was rambling, seemingly unaware of the scratches littering his face and the rips in his t-shirt, words falling from his mouth like he couldn't hold them back.

Virgil picked out something about berries and flowers and baskets, but it was impossible to make out between the disheveled breaths, so despite the anxious nausea pooling in the pit of his stomach he raised his hands, and took a deep, deliberate breath.

Patton followed with ease, this ritual one they had both become familiar with over several years of friendship, and after a couple of measured breaths Patton had calmed down enough to talk.

“Logan collapsed.”

“_What?_”

“He— He just, I don't really know, we were walking and it was all fine and dandy and then he just collapsed and he told me to come and find Dee so I ran here super fast and—”

“Where is he? Shit.” Virgil spun around, eyes latching onto something in the distance Patton couldn't see as he felt the adrenaline kicking in. “_Roman!_”

Virgil’s heart was hammering harder and harder in his chest as the red and white blob in the distance stood up, before beginning to bumble slowly back from where it had been previously crouched. Virgil rolled his eyes. “_Roman! Not a time to dawdle!_” The blob moved faster.

Virgil turned back to Patton, who peered at him with fearful eyes, and a trust that made Virgil’s heart squeeze. He would fix this. It would all be fine.

“Tell me what happened. Did Logan get bitten by something? Did he touch something dangerous? Eat something?”

Patton shook his head. “No, I— I don't think so… but…” He looked away, voice becoming quieter with every word he spoke. “To be honest, I hadn't really paid close attention to him when we were walking.” 

Virgil nodded. Now was not the time to give a responsibility lecture—that could wait until they all knew everyone was safe. “Had he drunk enough?”

Patton nodded dutifully, just as Roman padded over, a grin on his face which fell slightly as he saw Patton looking rather disheveled, and the concern on each of their faces.

“Is everything quite alright? I was trying to shift some of the firewood we gathered, but then I heard you calling for me, and I—”

“Logan collapsed,” said Virgil at the same time as Patton said, “Everything is very quite not alright, actually.”

Roman’s eyes widened, his collected front dropping away instantly as he took half a step back. “Is he okay? Is he sick? Should I get Dee?”

Virgil nodded, glancing between Patton and Roman. “Roman, if you run and get Dee, I can go with Pat to find Logan, and see if he can walk back.”

Roman nodded. “Whereabouts is Logan from here?”

Patton gestured back the way he had come. “Straight line from here to the waterfall, but only about halfway there.”

Roman nodded stiffly, beginning to jog backwards. “Go, help Logan. I'll bring Dee as soon as I can.”

Virgil looked to Patton. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I will see and appreciate from afar!
> 
> [say hi to me on tumblr!](https://cottonwoolsocks.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt prompt 7: Winded
> 
> This island would have been a lovely place to go on holiday. Shame, really.

And Roman was running again, feet pounding over the grass and wind whipping his hair into his eyes. He had never realised how slowly humans are actually able to run, but with each slow step it was carved as a painful reminder into his memory.

The golden sand came into view as he peaked the grassy ridge, and he cast his eyes around desperately in search of Dee and his brother as he moved closer with every step, chest heaving with exertion but no time to stop and let himself rest. Logan needed him.

His eyes almost missed them, two figures crouched just out of reach of the waves, and the small collection of water containers placed a few metres behind them, but as soon as they crossed his line of sight he was hurrying faster, the pain in his chest for lack of oxygen fading somewhere in the background.

“Dee!” he yelled, waving as Dee stood and turned around at the call of his name, but Roman didn't allow himself to slow down yet. 

Remus has turned around now, too, offering an energetic wave and a cry of, “Hey, feeling thirsty?!”, but Roman didn't have the time to engage with his brother. There was an emergency at hand.

“What's the matter?” asked Dee as Roman approached, but Roman simply paused to grab his hand and then proceed to pull him back towards the camp, too out of breath to spare any for talking.

“Hold on, Roman!” Dee exclaimed, but he began to jog after Roman all the same, clearly sensing the urgency. “What happened?”

“Logan collapsed,” he managed to blurt between heaving breaths. “Need you. Virge and Pat went.”

Dee nodded, and turned back to Remus, who had been jogging along beside them, uncharacteristically quiet. “Remus, please bring back as much of the water you can carry and then set up somewhere for Logan to rest back at camp. The water might be important in helping Logan.”

Remus opened his mouth to respond, but one stern look from Dee and he was jogging back to where the water stash was, and piling them into his arms. Roman understood that his brother only wanted to help, but all the same he was thankful he had someone like Dee around to take charge when it was required.

He only hoped Logan would be okay when they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I will see and appreciate from afar!
> 
> [say hi to me on tumblr!](https://cottonwoolsocks.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20. Trembling
> 
> Remus meets a frog.

It was too quiet.

Remus had arrived back at camp what must have been the best part of half an hour ago, and yet he was still waiting for a sign of the others emerging from the woods.

He had carried back all the water bottles, bar two because his arms were only so big. He had stolen everyone else's bedding to make one **_ultra_**-_**bed**_ so comfortable that if Logan wasn't happy with it then they could safely assume he was out cold, because Remus had tested the bed himself and almost fallen asleep in it before remembering he was supposed to be preparing the camp and hurrying to find something else to help with. He had cleared away Virgil’s half-finished, abandoned grass basket, he had gathered the firewood Roman had been sorting, he'd even been to check on the raincatcher and see if anything had rained into it—not that he had expected there to, of course, because there hadn't been any rain, but you could never be too sure. (It was empty.)

And now he was fixing up the fireplace, putting all the stones in order around the outside like Patton had said they should, and building up the sticks into a pyramid like Patton had said they should. Patton said he had been in Scouts, so he must know a lot about this kind of thing. Only, the sticks refused to stay upright, and the pyramid kept trembling, wobbling for a moment before collapsing into a heap.

A frog hopped onto one of the stones, fixing Remus with a beady stare. Remus started back. He would not lose a staring contest to a frog.

He stared for one minute, two minutes, three minutes, and then he couldn't stare any longer. The frog croaked triumphantly, and blinked back at him, before hopping onto one of the sticks on the sticks-that-haven't-been-used-yet pile to one side.

It croaked knowingly, before jumping away to watch from a few feet further back.

Remus narrowed his eyes, keeping his gaze firmly on the frog as he snatched the stick up from the ground.

When an army of frogs didn't come bumbling from the undergrowth he was disappointed, but not quite surprised. Giving the frog one last looming stare, he turned his attention to the stick.

...It was just that. A stick. It had a knobble on one end, and it seemed rather sturdy, but there was nothing particularly remarkable about it.

He shrugged, stabbing it into the firepit in front of him and shuffling a few of the other sticks around to make room.

He let it go. The pyramid stood.

“Well, whaddaya know.”

Content with his handiwork, he granted the frog a little bow of thanks before turning to hop onto the low hanging branch of the tree just behind him, scrambling atop it and turning to intently watch the trees as he swung his legs to and fro, to and fro, to and fro, waiting for the leaves to stir and the others to walk out, straining his ears for the sound of footsteps or voices.

The frog croaked.

The pyramid trembled, and collapsed.

He waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I will see and appreciate from afar!
> 
> [say hi to me on tumblr!](https://cottonwoolsocks.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news! Hopefully. This fic is now going to be 7 chapters long instead of 6.
> 
> Alt prompt 15 (field medicine)
> 
> Dee misses his snakes.

Dee’s hands were shaking, but he couldn't let the others know that.

He turned to Patton once he was sure Logan was secure on Roman’s back, giving a nod of thanks to Virgil for his help as he did so. “What did the flower look like?” He and Patton had managed to find the others easily enough, Virgil and Roman having made it a little further back to camp themselves with a semi-conscious Logan, but it hadn't been far before Logan’s knees had given out and they'd been forced to wait. Dee and Patton had arrived not too long after, wielding bandages and two sets of fresh eyes to the situation.

“Orange and red,” Patton replied with confidence. “Orange around the outsides, red coming up from the centre. Four petals on each flower, and there were blue berries. Single blue berries.”

Dee nodded, thankful Patton had been paying attention but his heart dropping at the news. Red and orange, singular blue berries, the thorns, and Logan’s condition—all of it was bad news. He kept his face neutral, despite the fact his heart was beating into his mouth.

Logan now properly situated, Dee waved his hand for them to begin walking, and turned to address Virgil and Patton. “I need you two to find yarrow and coconuts.”

“Roger.” Virgil nodded, eager to be doing something physical to help out rather than wallowing in his own anxieties.

“But, Logan—” said Patton, eyeing the still unconscious man on Roman’s back. “I can't just leave him, I—”

“Relax, padre. Dee and I have it under control.” Roman grinned at him, and Dee silently thank Roman for his positivity and trust in him. “Besides, you know flowers best of any of us, right?”

Patton dipped his head somewhat regretfully, still wearing a tense expression. “I thought I did, but—”

“Patton, we need you to do this,” Dee interjected, turning to survey him, increasingly aware that every passing second was valuable time lost. “How else are we going to bring Logan back to full health?”

Virgil tapped Patton’s shoulder, pulling him out of whatever spiral he had thought himself into as a hopeful smile flickered across his face. “I know what a coconut is, luckily, but not the first clue how to find yarrow. You've gotta help me out, Pat.”

Dee watched as Patton glanced between each of them, eyes lingering on Logan the longest, before turning back to Dee. “Okay. We’ll see you back at camp ASAP.”

Taking Virgil’s hand, the pair exchanged a look before Patton began to lead them ahead, hastening over the uneven floor and prompting Roman to call a, “Stay safe!” as Patton began to explain to Virgil what to be looking out for.

Even though Dee had been trying to keep his emotions on the lowdown, it seemed Roman had a keen eye today as he turned to him.

“It's bad, isn't it?”

Dee allowed his façade to drop, a grim expression donning his face. “It's… not great. What Logan touched is called _acicularis_ _solanaceae_; the only reason I even know what it is is because it gives Jekyll allergies.”

“Ah.”

Jekyll, one of Dee’s snakes, was especially prone to allergies, and despite the frustrations it had entailed he was now more thankful than ever for the tidbits of information it had caused him to learn. He pondered briefly if all his snakes would be doing fine without him, but he trusted they were being looked after. He hoped they were being looked after. He missed them.

“In humans it can cause a bad fever and a rash, but it's perfectly treatable with the correct medication. That's just… hard to come by, out here.”

They walked in silence until they got back to camp, Dee cycling between watching the path, racking his brains for herbal remedies feasibly found on a remote island, and checking on Logan.

As soon as they cleared the trees, Dee was met with the sight of Remus swaying uneasily from foot to foot, Patton nervously clutching a bouquet of what he hoped was yarrow and Virgil doing his best to crack open a coconut with the blunted rock Remus had insisted would come in useful.

Remus spotted them first, dashing over with a shrill cry of, “They're back!”

“We're back,” Roman agreed, smiling tiredly at his brother. “Help me put Logan in bed?”

Remus’s face fell to something resembling stern, leading Roman over to the sleeping area after an affirmation from Dee. “I have prepared it wondrously for him.”

Dee headed over to Patton and Virgil. There was so much to do—but they would manage. They had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I will see and appreciate from afar!
> 
> [say hi to me on tumblr!](https://cottonwoolsocks.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30 (recovery)
> 
> Logan wakes up.

It was soft. And quiet.

And cold.

Logan shivered, turning on his side and feeling his stomach lurch as the still-unfamiliar brush of grass tickled his bare arms. Sitting up, he was surprised to find it was nearly dark, and he wondered just how long he had slept for.

He needed his glasses.

He patted around for a moment or two, before feeling the familiarly jaggedness and returning his vision to his face. That was better.

The others were all scattered under the makeshift roof, sound asleep, and Logan smiled fondly at Dee’s light snores.

But someone was missing.

The tension in his shoulders relaxed as he found Virgil beside his bed, sitting against the tree with his neck slouched at an awkward angle, breathing softly through his mouth.

Why was he…?

Hold on.

Momentary images danced through his mind, with no particular sequence—just feelings, snapshots.

Being so hot he could hardly think; someone helping him drink something warm that tasted vaguely like elderflower; a familiar voice he couldn't quite place singing a soft melody; a headache that, now he considered it, was still very much a constant; being carried by someone tall, and warm, who was humming quietly.

_Roman_, he realised, eyes finding him in the dim light. He was lying on his back at the far end, face illuminated by the sky outside, and Remus sprawled over one of his arms, face-down. It didn't look particularly comfortable, and Logan realised with a start that the bedding they had spent a full day scavenging for each of them had dwindled to only a couple of the larger leaves and a few tufts of grass under each of his friends.

And then he realised that the reason nobody else had any bedding was because he was atop a foot-high tower of it, almost as comfortable as a mattress, and twice the sink-in value.

He was oddly touched.

Virgil’s breathing stuttered slightly and his head rolled upright, eyes blinking sleepily for a moment before he seemed to wake up properly and sat up with a rather guilty expression. His eyes found Dee, and upon seeing he was still asleep, relaxed visibly.

“Hello,” Logan whispered, causing Virgil to jump and let slip an involuntary squeak.

Smashing a hand over his mouth, Virgil turned to glare at Logan, but he only held the frustration for a moment before his expression softened, and he punched Logan gently on the arm.

“Quit that. You've had us all scared half to death.”

Logan cocked his head to one side. “Me?”

“Yes, you,” Virgil said again, laughing softly and rolling his eyes in amusement. “You've been out for a good three days.”

“_Three_ _days_?” he exclaimed, glancing around in surprise as Virgil furiously shushed him, and then continuing in a whisper, “I was out three days?”

Virgil nodded, eyes flitting over the others who were still snoring gently. “Everyone's been terrified you wouldn't get better.” His eyes rushed to meet Logan’s, alarm clear in them again. “You are better, aren't you? You seem better, but I don't want to assume that— Did you need something?”

Logan shook his head. “No, I am feeling remarkably better than I was. I have a slight headache, but that's nothing that can't be fixed. There is no cause for concern.”

Letting out a slow breath, Virgil tilted his head back, peering up at the roof as an air of calm washed over them. Patton sighed contentedly, and Dee’s snores halted as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

“That's good. I'm… glad.”

Logan smiled, but couldn't help the yawn forcing its way onto his face. “Apologies, Virgil, but it seems I'm still tired.”

Turning to look at him, Virgil nodded. “Yeah, get some sleep. I'll… I'll see you in the morning.”

Logan was asleep almost instantly, but if he'd been awake he would have heard Virgil’s voice reassuring Dee that Logan really was alright, and assuring him that Virgil was perfectly happy with staying on night shift. If Dee knew that the reason Virgil didn't want to switch shifts was so he could watch over everyone, he wasn't going to be the one to say. And if this was the first night since Logan got sick that Roman had slept all the way through the night, Virgil wasn't going to speak a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I will see and appreciate from afar!
> 
> [say hi to me on tumblr!](https://cottonwoolsocks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
